If a limb or other body part is severed from the body in any way, for example by an accident in which the body part is trapped in a piece of moving machinery, it is nowadays frequently possible to replant the body part using micro-surgical techniques. The success of such surgical operations is, however, greatly dependent upon the condition of the body part when the surgery takes place. It has been found that the success rate is greatly improved if the body part is kept cool, and preferably at a temperature of from 0.degree. to 8.degree. C. and more preferably between 2.degree. and 6.degree. C. for as much as is possible of the time between severance and the surgical replantation. It is also most helpful to protect the body part and reduce shock and trauma.
The present invention is thus concerned with a portable container, for transporting a severed limb or other body part and keeping it cool during transport, the container comprising an openable housing having heat insulated walls and a removable holder for holding a body part within the housing.
A portable container such as this is disclosed in FR-A No. 2560/64. This container is in the form of a heat insulated box, which has a screw top and heat insulated walls. In use, the box is filled with ice and water and a body part, such as a finger is inserted in a flexible bag and is immersed in the iced water through a hole in the screw top.
This arrangement is exceedingly cumbersome and therefore not all practical. Because of the balance of iced water, which is heavy the box can only be big enough to hold a small body part such as a finger or toe, or else it can no longer be portable. Also, there is no positive temperature control. The temperature of the bag is maintained at 0.degree. C., which is a little too low, until all the ice melts and after that it rises uncontrollably.